Sam's First Christmas with Team One
by missblueeyes63
Summary: Sam had plans. He told the team he was spending Christmas Eve helping at the soup kitchen and Christmas Day at a friend's place. It was true but what the team didn't know was the friend's place was Green Acres Cemetery and the friend was Matt. But his plans are altered when a teenage driver hits Sam as he is jogging home Christmas Eve. Who does Sam turn to for help?
1. Make The Call & Who Are You Staying With

**Sam's First Christmas with Team One**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Sam had plans. He told the team he was spending Christmas Eve helping at the soup kitchen and Christmas Day at a friend's place. It was true but what the team didn't know was the friend's place was Green Acres Cemetery and the friend was Matt. But his plans are altered when a teenage driver hits Sam as he is jogging home Christmas Eve. Who does Sam turn to for help?_

 _ **Setting:**_ _In the series it would be shortly after Sam joined but not tied to any particular episode. In my AU it is slotted after_ _The Corn Maze_ _during the time the team is making some headway correcting their mistakes and proving to Sam he is part of the team and considered a friend._

 _ **Reviews do make my day. It's like a nice pat on the back or a smile letting me know that you enjoy and appreciate my efforts.**_

 _I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC)._

* * *

 **Make The Call & Who Are You Staying With?**

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Hospital – ER Room Two_**

He really shouldn't call him. Tonight of all nights he shouldn't bother him. But Sam couldn't think of anyone else to call. The nurse retrieved his phone for him, thankfully it was not broken. He just sat holding it for the longest time. He really didn't want to call.

Sam's eyes met the older nurse in the dimly lit ER room silently thanking her with a wane smile. Darla he thought her name was. She was kind enough to lower the lights so his head didn't hurt so much. She walked towards the bed and spoke very quietly "Did ya get a hold of your friend yet?"

He shook his head. Wrong move. He stopped the motion of his head but it did not stop the motion of the room. He pushed down the feeling of nausea and answered "Haven't called yet."

"What's a stoppin ya child. Ya shouldn't be in here tonight. Not tonight. Make your call. Your friend won't leave ya hangin on tonight of all nights. Unless ya are a lyin to me and ya don't have no one to call" Darla softly chided him.

Sam blushed "Not lying. Just … um … not so sure I should bother him."

"Well if its bother to him I wouldn't call him such a friend" Darla stated with her hands on her hips.

She stared at him until he punched up a number and put the phone to his ear. Darla smiled and headed out of the room satisfied he was calling his friend.

Sam hung up after heard _"… current temperature ten degrees Celsius. Increasing clouds and chance of snow by morning ... "_

He leaned his head back on the stiff covered plastic pillow. Could he call? Should he call? He could call a cab and just head to his apartment. He snorted. He shouldn't have, that made it hurt worse.

Yeah right he could call a cab. But how the hell was he gonna get up his flights of stairs with the elevator out of order. Especially when he could barely walk on his own. He could manage the crutches for the twisted ankle. It would take time to climb that way but he could do it. Well he could if his balance wasn't completely screwed up. Thanks to the dizziness that came with a concussion. He'd likely end up falling and breaking his neck. Not a pleasant thought.

Damned teenage driver! He wouldn't be in this fix if she had been paying attention and not texting. Good thing his reaction time was good else he'd have more than just a mild concussion and twisted ankle. He might be lying in the morgue right now instead. Not that he'd be missed much. At least not until roll call in three days. He supposed his SRU team mates might come to his funeral if he were to die. But that's about it.

Sam looked at the time on his phone. If he was going to call he should do it now before it got too late. Luckily it was after dinner time. That thought made his stomach growl. He'd spent all day at the Mayfield Soup Kitchen helping out and had not eaten a thing.

Caroline offered but that food was needed for the families that visited the soup kitchen. He did not want to eat a meal that could feed someone in need. Anyways he had planned on eating his leftover orange chicken and fried rice when he got home.

But the teenage driver changed his plans. On his jog home from the soup kitchen she had turned left as he was crossing the street in the crosswalk on a green light. She swore up and down that she never saw him. His tuck and roll over the hood of her car was probably pretty spectacular.

It was his landing that points would be deducted from. His foot landed wrong and his ankle twisted. His momentum kept him going and his head smacked the ground. He regained consciousness at the scene when the paramedics were there.

He gave his statement to the police as the medic checked him out. He also overheard the hysterical teenage girl telling her side and complaining that he should have been watching for cars. He smiled as the officer lit into her about it being her responsibility and ticketed her for several violations. When the medic finished his check he wanted to transport him to the hospital to check for concussion.

Sam insisted he was alright but then his body betrayed him. He stood and tried to walk away when his ankle buckled and he fell hitting his head again. When he came around the second time he was already in the ER with Darla fussing over him.

Speaking of Darla she was peering in at him again. Damn he was going to have to call. He sucked in a deep breath and held it. Then he slowly exhaled as he finally dialed the number he really didn't want to dial. After four rings it was answered.

 _[A cheerful voice said "Happy Christmas Eve."]_

Sam replied "Hi um, um, this is um"

 _["Who is this?" the voice queried thinking the caller sounded familiar even with the one syllable stuttering.]_

Getting up the nerve Sam answered "This is Sam. I hate to bother you. Especially tonight. But um. I sorta. I um. It's okay if you say no. I totally understand."

 _[Concern entered the voice "Sam are you okay?"]_

"Yeah, its just. I really hate to bother you."

 _["Sam what's the problem?" the voice asked worry increasing. Sam had never before called.]_

"Sorry I should just hang up. Sorry to bother you" Sam said but did not hang up right away.

 _["Sam don't hang up. You are not bothering me. What do you need?" surprise was mixed with concern. Sam was calling him.]_

Just spit it out Braddock he chastised himself. If he says no, then he says no and you can call a cab and crawl up the stairs if you have to. Finally, Sam rushed out quickly "Uh Wordy I'm in the hospital ER and I sorta need a ride home. If you'd rather not I understand. I know it's Christmas eve and you are with your family."

 _[Shocked Wordy asked "Which hospital Sam? I'm grabbing my keys and out the door now."]_

"Toronto General. I'm in the ER, room two" Sam answered surprised at Wordy's immediate response that he was on his way.

 _["I'll be there in about twenty minutes. Thirty at tops" Wordy told him then hung up.]_

Sam hung up the phone. It struck him odd that Wordy didn't even ask him what happened. He just dropped whatever he was doing and was coming. It was like Wordy did not need him to justify why he needed him. The fact he called was sufficient for Wordy to come.

It was a feeling he had for six years that he missed deeply. His unit used to be like that. Until the day he killed Matt. There was a huge hole in his life since Mattie died and he lost his unit family. But it was his own fault he had lost them. He was the one that shot Matt. He didn't blame them for not trusting him anymore. Nor did he fault them for shunning him and refusing to speak to him. He had done the unthinkable and killed their brother.

Darla popped her head "So is he a comin?"

"Yeah, be about twenty minutes or so. His name is Kevin Wordsworth" Sam answered.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Wordy's Home_**

"Shel, hey Shel" Wordy called out as he headed into the kitchen. He was presented with a wonderful site. His beautiful wife and their three daughters were busy making cookies together. A Christmas Eve tradition Shel started when they got married. She always said that Santa liked fresh baked cookies. She was right. He snuck a peek and the girls were making his favorite snickerdoodles.

Shel looked up from sifting the flour and smiled "Yes Kev?"

Wordy sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her then kissed her cheek. "I have to go to Toronto General. Sam called. He needs a ride home."

She put the sifter down and turned in his arms to face him "Did he say why?"

"Nope. I didn't ask. He had a hard time asking me to come. I thought it best to just agree and find out the details when I got there" Wordy answered.

"I hope he is okay. Why did he call you to get him? Not that I'm complaining" Shel asked.

Wordy's face clouded a bit "He really doesn't have anyone in the city. I'm pleased but surprised he called me. Especially after how badly we treated him at Thanksgiving. I still get sick thinking how insensitive and cold we were to him. None of us even bothered to ask what he was doing that day. Did I ever tell you he had cold pizza that day."

Kissing his cheek Shel said "Quit beating yourself up over that. You guys recognized your errors and are working on showing him he is wanted. From all you've said Sam sounds like a nice young man. I'd like to meet him someday. Does he have plans for Christmas?"

Nodding he responded "Yeah I asked. In fact everyone asked him several times. I think it was starting to tick him off a bit. He was going to spend today volunteering at that soup kitchen he wandered into on Thanksgiving. Tomorrow he says he is spending the day at a friend's place. I better get going so I can get back quickly."

As he started to head out Shel caught his arm stopping him "Kevin when you know why he is at the hospital call me and let me know. I have a feeling … … Just call me please."

Wordy pulled her to him and kissed her again "Will do. Love ya. Be back shortly." He bent down to kiss and tickle each of his girls "Love you too gigglets. When daddy gets home can I have one of your cookies?"

Lilly looked at him sternly "Daddy the cookies are for Santa Clause. If he doesn't eat them all then you can have one."

Wordy smiled "Okay. But next year make a double batch. Daddy loves snickerdoodle cookies too" Wordy headed out.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Hospital – Outside ER Room Two_**

When Wordy arrived the ER information desk said they were expecting him. The nurse led him back to room two. He was met by a doctor outside the dimmed room. "I'm Kevin Wordsworth. I'm here to pick up Sam Braddock."

Dr. Pauline Seaway said "Mr. Wordsworth. I've been treating Mr. Braddock. He is resting at the moment."

"Can you share with me what happened?" Wordy asked.

The doctor hemmed and hawed "I really shouldn't given the privacy laws. Are you family per chance."

Wordy smiled "Sorta. Sam and I are teammates on SRU Team One. Sam called me to pick him up and take him home."

A look of concern entered the doctors eyes "Pick him up?" Wordy nodded. She asked "Does he have anyone at home?"

"No he lives alone. Why?" Wordy queried.

Sighing Dr. Seaway informed him "Sam sustained a mild concussion and sprained ankle when he was hit by a car."

"Sam was hit by a car?" Wordy blurted out.

"Yes. From what the police reported when they came to get his name for the report he was jogging home and was in a crosswalk. A distracted teenage driver hit him when she turned left without looking at the crosswalk. When he rolled off the hood of the car he twisted his ankle and hit his head. They said he tried to leave refusing help and fell hitting his head again. He was unconscious when he arrived. He was out for a good fifteen minutes."

"The CT scan shows a mild concussion and the scan of the ankle indicates only soft tissue damage. It's a minor sprain but he needs to use crutches for a few days to keep weight off it so it can heal. If he wraps it, the ankle should be fine for walking in a few days."

"But with the concussion he cannot be alone for the next forty-eight hours. If he lives alone we need to keep him here unless there is another option where someone can keep an eye on him. I would need the contact number so I can follow up over the next two days."

Wordy thought for only a moment. Sam should not have to spend Christmas Day in the hospital. "Let me talk with him. He said he was spending tomorrow at a friend's place. Maybe his friend would be willing to have him over tonight."

"Good. I'll be around. Let me know the arrangements once they are made and I'll get his paperwork together." Dr. Seaway started to walk away but stopped and added "Oh, please speak softly. Mr. Braddock has refused all pain killers and he has a monstrous headache."

"Why no pain killers?" Wordy asked concerned and curious.

Shaking her head "He just said he had bad reactions to them and prefers to deal with the pain than the side effects of the medication."

"Thanks doc. I'll let you know the plans." Wordy wondered at what side effects would be worse than pain from a concussion. He's had a few concussions and they hurt like hell.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Hospital – ER Room Two_**

Entering quietly Wordy saw Sam laying there with his arm draped over his face. His ankle was wrapped. They had elevated it and there was an ice bag over it too. He called out softly as he walked near the bed "Hey Sam. It's me Wordy."

Sam removed his arm from over his eyes and squinted at Wordy "Thanks for coming. I appreciate it." Sam pushed himself up to a seated position. He dipped his head and raised his hand to his forehead as dizziness and pain hit him.

Wordy reached out to steady Sam as he swayed a bit in bed "Whoa. A bit wobbly there buddy. Let's take it slow. Heard you tried to play tag with a car."

"Yeah car won. I'm it" Sam quipped.

As Sam steadied Wordy removed his hand and pulled the chair close then sat. "Doc says you've got a concussion. You can't stay alone for the next forty-eight hours. You said you were planning on going to a friend's tomorrow. Do you think your friend would mind you staying a few days?"

Sam bit his lower lip to keep from releasing a combined snort and laugh. However, it came out anyways and sounded a bit like a cough. Matt wouldn't mind at all. But the keepers at Green Acres Cemetery probably would and there was that chance of snow.

What the hell was he going to say? It had been a good plan to keep the team from knowing he was alone on Christmas Day. But now it was shot to hell.

"If you could just take me home I'll make arrangements there" Sam answered not wanting to lie.

Wordy thought that Sam sounded discouraged so reached out a hand and placed it lightly on his leg "Sorry buddy, no can do. Doc says you have to plans and a contact number of who is caring for you before she will release you."

Sam said tiredly "I'll just sign out AMA then."

"Why would you do that? Give me your friend's number I'll call for you" Wordy offered.

He almost laughed, yeah right 1-800-426-3323 (1-800-Iam-dead) would be the only number for Matt. He could imagine the conversation 'Hey Matt this is Sam's teammate. Can he stay with you? Will you look out for him?' Matt would replied 'Sure no problem. We can have a real nice quiet time. He can pull up a nice bit of snow patched ground. He'll be fine.'

Wordy was getting suspicious at Sam's continued silence "Sam who is this friend you were planning to visit?"

Sam was fighting to quell his anxiety of staying in a hospital. Maybe if Wordy left and he was transferred to a room he could slip out later. He would have to find some crutches though because they had not issued them to him yet.

Wordy watched as Sam tensed. He was hard to read normally but he looked almost scared. Wordy let the fact that Sam did not answer his previous question drop as he probed "Sam what are you not telling me?"

It had been a long day of work at the soup kitchen and he had not eaten. So he really did not have the energy to argue right now. Sam leaned back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm again. Glumly he said "Doesn't matter. I can't stay at his place. I'll just stay here. Thanks for coming anyways. Sorry to pull you away from your family tonight."

Wordy watched Sam for several moments. What was going on? Did he lie about spending time with a friend? Why would he lie to them? Wait Sam had family maybe he could stay with them. "What if I call your dad? I could stay with you until they got here from Ottawa."

"Don't bother. He wouldn't bother coming. He's probably out of the country anyways" Sam answered with a note of disdain.

"Your mother?" Wordy ventured.

"She'd be with him since it's Christmas. Like I said. I'll just stay here. Thanks again. I'm tired I'm gonna rest now. I'll see ya back at the barn in a few days" Sam replied.

Wordy stood up "Okay. Well you take care Sam."

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Hospital – Outside ER Room Two_**

Wordy stepped out of the room and down the hall a bit. He dialed Shel "Hey honey it's me."

 _["How's Sam? What happened?" she asked.]_

"Teenage driver hit him when he was out jogging. He's a little banged up. Sprained ankle and mild concussion" Wordy told her.

 _["Oh my goodness. They are going to let him go home alone with a concussion? Doesn't he need to be watched for a day or two?" Shel inquired surprised they would let Sam leave unsupervised. He could fall or slip into a coma if not watched carefully.]_

Wordy paced in a little circle "No not alone. The doctor insisted Sam had to have someone watch him or stay in the hospital. I asked about his friend watching him and he wouldn't give me his number. He sounded, I don't know, maybe sad. Something isn't right."

 _[Shel was pulling a pan of cookies from the oven "Lilly, keep Allie back please, it's hot. Sorry Kev. So if he didn't give you a number where is he staying? He can't go home. What about his family. Aren't they in Ottawa? Holly, no they are too hot. Wait sweetie._ _Allie_ _, no you cannot climb up there. Lilly please take your sisters in the other room to color or something. Mommy's on the phone with Daddy."]_

Wordy was chuckling. He didn't know how Shel managed. His voice dropped and he said sadly "Shel he said he was just gonna stay at the hospital."

 _[Shel's voice raised "No. no. no ..." Wordy thought something happened and he was about to interrupt when Shel continued "... no Kevin he can't be in the hospital alone on Christmas. That's just not right. Not right at all. Kevin bring him here. I've been wanting to meet him. The way you talk about him he seems like a nice young man. But maybe lonely too."]_

"Shelley Wordsworth do you know I love you very much. Here I was all set to beg and ask you if it would be okay if I brought him home. Then you are one step ahead of me. He might say no though. And he does have a concussion. We will have to try and keep the girls down to a low roar so as not to hurt him" Wordy stated.

 _["You leave that to me. They will be quiet as church mice. Well maybe church mice with army boots but they will be quiet enough. Especially if Santa is watching them. Tell Sam I insist and that he would hurt my feeling if he refuses. I'll make up the guest room as soon as we hang up. And Kevin Wordsworth I love you too. You have arms of steel and the heart of a teddy bear."]_

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Hospital – ER Room Two_**

When Wordy entered he thought Sam was asleep and was startled when Sam softly said "I thought you had gone. You don't need to stick around. I'm fine."

"Well you might be fine but I'm not. I need your help" Wordy said.

Sam raised his arm off his face and looked at Wordy "My help? Sure what can I do?"

Wordy explained "You can keep me out of hot water with Shel. You see I called her and told her about your situation."

He saw Sam's eyes narrow so he quickly continued "Well you see she insisted I bring you home. I'd love to have you too. But you can't refuse otherwise she'll be mad at me. I really don't want her mad at me on Christmas. So what do you say? Will you help me out?"

Sam just stared dumbfounded at Wordy. He not only came without a single justification, Wordy was now inviting him into his home. On Christmas no less. Sam always wondered what Christmas would be like with a loving family. Wordy was a devoted father, he would do anything for his girls. He loved his wife too.

Could he say yes? He wanted to say yes. He really, really wanted to say yes. But could he? Should he? What if he did something to screw up their Christmas. Working with Wordy would be difficult if he did. No he better no risk it. He closed his eyes, lost in trying to make his decision.

Wordy saw the struggle. The mask Sam always wore seemed to slip a bit. For an instant there was a look of a child standing outside a sweets shop watching as everyone else had a treat, knowing they could not have one. It broke his heart.

Standing he decided that the decision was no longer Sam's to make. He opened the door and flagged down the doctor. "Dr. Seaway. Sam is staying with me and my family for the next few days." He gave his contact number and address then he said "What else do we need to do to get this show on the road. We have Santa cookies to finish baking at home."

The doctor smiled and went to get the discharge paperwork, some non-narcotic pain killers and a set of crutches. Before Sam could protest it seemed Wordy, the doctor and the nurses all conspired to get him up, dressed and out the door with Wordy. All under the same impression, that he should not be spending Christmas alone in the hospital when his friend wanted him to come home with him.

As Wordy started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot toward Wordy's home Sam prayed he would not screw this up.


	2. Care, 20 Questions & Best Christmas Ever

**Care, 20 Questions & Best Christmas Ever**

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Outside Wordy's Home_**

Turning off the ignition Wordy looked over at Sam. He had fallen asleep on the way. He hated to wake him but that was the only way to get him inside. He opened his door and pulled his jacket closer. Brrrr.

He looked at the light patches of snow then up at the heavy clouds. He smiled as he recalled the excited hoots from his girls at the first sprinkling of snow this year. If they were lucky they would have a white Christmas.

Wordy rounded the car and opened the rear passenger door and pulled out the crutches and the small bag with the pain killers and discharge papers tucked in it. There was also a copy of the police report. He closed the door and looked at his front door. He waved. Shel was waiting to open it for them.

He opened the front passenger door and put a hand on Sam's shoulder and lightly shook it. "Sam we're here. Wake up a bit so we can get inside."

Sam groggily opened his eyes. He blinked trying to figure out just where he was. Oh that's right Wordy's car. Were they already at his home? He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep deeply enough he didn't realize the car had stopped and Wordy got out of the car.

That just didn't happen; he always slept too lightly for that to happen. Sleeping deeply was too dangerous. He never let his guard down enough to that. It was not the concussion, heck with concussions he was even more vigilant. So what happened here? His silent musing was interrupted when Wordy spoke again.

"Hey sleepy head. Let's get you inside before we both start to freeze" Wordy said as he watched Sam closely. He could see Sam had been really asleep and now he was a bit disoriented. It was the first time he'd ever seen that with the rookie. Even when he catnapped on break Sam would stir and open his eyes at the slightest sound or shift in someone's position. He chalked this change up to the concussion.

With Wordy's help Sam managed to get out of the car and retain enough balance to maneuver on the crutches. Wordy stayed right next to him ready to catch him if he lost his balance. The first step up onto the porch he over compensated and Wordy grabbed him keeping him from face planting.

"Thanks" Sam said.

"Anytime" Wordy responded.

Shel opened the door and stood aside so Kevin could help Sam inside. The poor man looked to be in pain and definitely green around the gills. She knew the look from caring for Wordy's concussions. Best thing would be to get him right to bed with a small trashcan next to him. Too bad Sam would not be enjoying his Christmas Eve. She hoped he felt better in the morning.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Wordy's Home – Entryway_**

Shel closed the front door behind them then said "Welcome Sam. We are so glad you agreed to stay with us. I've set up the guest room. Fresh sheets and all." Wordy had given her a heads up at Sam's reluctance to accept. Shel decided she was going to do all in her power to make the young man feel welcome.

"Thank you Ma'am. Sorry to be intruding. I'll just stay in the room you won't even know I'm here." Sam said as he started to move forward. But then he realized he didn't know which room it was so he stopped.

Shel's heart broke with those few words. She schooled her features into a warm smile. "Nonsense. You are not intruding. If you are not feeling up to joining us by all means you may stay in your room but otherwise I would really like it if you would join us out here. And by the way, please call me Shel. All my good friends do."

Sam looked at Wordy's wife. He was a lucky man to have such a caring woman. "Thanks Shel" he tested the name. She smiled.

"Now let's get you situated" she stated. Shel added "Kev the girls are just out of their baths. Can you please check on them? Lilly was going to help Allie dress but she might need some help. You know how Allie can be at times." Wordy just smiled and headed up the stairs.

Shel saw the questioning look on Sam's face and explained "Allie likes to run around al natural sometimes. She can be slippery to catch and get dressed. It's a habit I'm praying she snaps out of soon." Shel lightly touched Sam's arm "Your room is this way."

Sam followed her to a downstairs bedroom just off the family room. He looked at the family room. It was decorated with tons of Christmas items. The tree was large and lit with hundreds of multi-colored lights. It was brimming with an assortment of ornaments; many looked to be hand made by children. There was a mid-sized fireplace with a fire softly flickering in the hearth. In front of the fireplace were a very large overstuffed couch and three comfy looking chairs. Warm and homey Sam thought. If a room could do such a thing it felt to Sam that if he walked into that room it would hug him.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Wordy's Home – Sam's Room_**

Inwardly shaking his head, because externally doing so would cause him to hurl, Sam wondered at his crazy thought. He hadn't even taken the pain killers but his thoughts were loopy. Maybe he had rattled his brain good this time. He was brought back to the present as Shel was talking to him. He turned and entered their guest room.

"… and the bathroom is just the next door down. I've put a can next to the bed in case you need it. Getting to the bathroom fast enough might be difficult with that ankle." Patting the end of the bed and drawing Sam's attention to it Shel continued "I've put a pair of Kevin's sweats and t-shirt here for you. The sweats have a drawstring so you can cinch them to fit. But you two seem close in sizes so it shouldn't be too big. I thought they would be more comfortable for you to sleep in than your jeans and button down shirt."

Shel watched as Sam looked around. She saw two quick but gone in an instant looks. The first was when he looked into the family room. It was one of longing for something he could never have. The second was one of astonishment when she told him about the clothes. It was a simple thing but she got the impression he was surprised anyone would think of his comfort.

"Uh thanks" Sam said softly not sure what to do next. But he moved towards the bed because the room was spinning and he needed to sit before he fell. He managed to sit on the edge. Luckily the room stopped spinning. He eyed the small trash can. He really hoped he didn't puke in front of Wordy's wife. That would be embarrassing.

Shel headed to the door "I'll leave you be for a few minutes so you can change. Kevin will be back to check on you once he gets the girls in their PJs.

Within thirty minutes Sam was changed, tucked into bed, his foot propped up by several folded blankets and an ice pack on his ankle. Sam had even taken the pain meds at Shel's soft urging. The house was mostly quiet but Sam knew the girls were not in bed. Wordy had brought his girls in and introduced them before shooing them out and to the family room. When Wordy left he told him he was leaving his door ajar in case Sam needed him.

Sam heard the giggles of excited, joyful little girls occasionally from the family room. He glanced at the clock in the room. It was only eight-thirty. He hadn't been in bed this early in ages. Well he hadn't had a concussion in ages either. He stared at the ceiling in the darkened room. The light sensitivity was nearly gone. He hoped the headache and the nausea would leave soon too. He was so tired. He was hungry too but he didn't dare eat, he didn't want anything making a return trip.

He drifted to sleep with the smells of hot chocolate and cinnamon and the sound of Wordy reading ' _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ ' to his girls. Sam's mind conjured the image of Wordy sitting on the couch in front of the fire. One daughter cuddled on each side and one in his lap as he read to them. He pictured Shel sitting in one of the chairs watching her husband care for his girls and smiling. She had a nice smile. Sam's last thought before sleep claimed him was what would it have been like to grow up with someone like Wordy as a dad?

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve – Wordy's Home – Family Room_**

Wordy came into the family room and found Shel curled up on the couch with a mug of coffee watching the blinking lights on the tree. She had an odd look on her face. He sat down beside her and pulled her to him.

Shel relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked at her watch nearly one am. Shel asked "How is he?"

Wordy took the coffee mug from her hand, took a large drink and set it on the end table before answering. "As well as can be expected. Dry heaves again. Nothing in his stomach. Told me he didn't have time to eat today." He glanced at the clock on the fireplace mantle. "Well actually yesterday. Got him to take a few sips of the ginger ale you brought him but still a no go on the dry toast. He's resting again."

"Concussions are no fun. I hope the girls squealing in the morning won't be too painful for him" Shel said. Then looking up at Wordy she ventured "Now that I've met him I truly think he is lonely. I'm sorry he has a concussion but in a way I'm glad. That way he is with us and won't be alone on Christmas. Kev you should have seen the look on his face when he looked in the family room. And then again when I offered your sweats to him."

"What look?" Wordy asked.

Shel shifted to sit up facing him a look of concentration on her face. "It's hard to describe. It was only there for a moment. If I hadn't be looking at him I would have missed it. But it was like sadness, surprise and longing all rolled into one. I might be reading too much into it Kev but I get a sense he's been alone a long time. I don't know why really, it's just a feeling. I mean I don't know anything about him. But Kev, why would he be surprised someone was kind to him?"

"I'm not sure" Wordy said as his mind thought back to the hospital and his own feeling that Sam longed for something he had never had or something he used to have.

"You know you never answered me when I asked about his family. Wouldn't they want to be here and take care of him? For that matter you all have four days off. Don't they live in Ottawa? He has the time to go visit them. Why wouldn't he?" Shel fired off several questions.

Wordy looked at her "He told me not to bother calling his dad or mom. That they wouldn't come. His dad is a General and Sam said he was likely out of the country anyway."

"Likely? He didn't know?" Shel spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Not everyone has a good family life Shel. I get the impression that Sam and his father don't get along. In all the months he has been with the team he has never talked about his family. Nothing, nada, zilch. Actually he doesn't talk about his past at all. Well except for what he told Ed that day about his best friend Matt. I'm glad he said something. I hated the circumstance but it was good to get that out. It showed us how we had been treating Sam" Wordy sighed. That had been a terrible call with the boy dying in Ed's arms and an ugly but ultimately useful confrontation with Sam.

Shel reached out "Again that my dear is in the past. You are doing the right thing now. Give it time. It will work out. Sam just needs time to know you all are there for him. That you all see him as part of the team. Trust takes time to build. It's a fragile thing but once built it can be reinforced with time and actions and become rock solid."

Wordy clasped her hands "You are right. And I'm glad Sam is with us too. Why don't you head up to bed and get some sleep. I think I'll just camp out on the couch for tonight in case Sam needs anything."

Scooting close Shel kissed the tip of his nose and grinned "You're a good man Kevin. I'm kind of glad I married you."

"Just kind of?" Wordy smiled back.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply for several minutes. "Kind of like I like kissing you." Shel got off the couch and picked up three parcels from the table to put them under the tree.

"What are those?" Wordy asked leaning back and kicking his feet up onto the couch.

Shel set them down and came back to the couch "Oh just a few presents for Sam the girls made him. When you were at the hospital I told them he was coming to stay with us. Allie was sad and I asked her why. She told me that Santa Claus might not know where he was because he wasn't at home. She didn't want Sam to not have any presents to open. So the girls whipped up presents for him."

"Wow, just wow. We have some special little girls. It makes my heart burst with pride at their thoughtfulness" Wordy stated.

Leaning down she kissed Wordy once more "Mine too. Merry Christmas Honey. Goodnight. See you in a few hours. If you need any help with Sam just come get me."

Wordy kissed her back "Merry Christmas Sweetheart. Sleep well."

* * *

 ** _Christmas Day – Wordy's Home – Sam's Room_**

Sam woke instantly. Someone was in the room with him. He maintained his breathing as he stealthily assessed his surroundings pretending to be asleep. He relaxed hearing soft light breathing near the bed.

He cracked his eyes open. Before him was a lovely little girl with eyes that sparkled. She was just staring at him. Her hair was mused up and she was in a set of candy cane flannel pajamas and was holding a stuffed bear. This one was Allie if he remembered correctly. Sam smiled at her "Hello Allie."

Allie smiled at him so brightly it lit up her eyes even more. She was gonna be a heart-breaker for sure when she grew up Sam thought. Allie tossed her bear up onto the bed then reached out and grabbed onto the sheets and pulled herself up to. She retrieved her bear from his stomach and then sat on the bed next to him.

Sam looked at the door wondering where her parents were. Everything was very quiet. He glanced at the clock, no wonder it was quiet it was only four am. Allie snuggled close to him. "Mommy says we can call you Uncle Sam."

"You may. Where are your sisters or Mommy?" Sam said quietly.

Propping her elbows on his chest and placing her chin in her hands Allie yawned. "They asleep still. Santy Taws is coming. I wanna see what he got me but I havta wait for Lilly and Holly to get up. Can I wait here?"

Sam smiled at her mispronunciation of Santa Claus it was too cute. "Sure I guess." He felt her shiver a bit. "Are you cold?"

Allie nodded yes and Sam pulled the blanket up and covered her. Allie regarded him a long time then she said "Mommy says Santy Taws will find you even if you not home. Is that true?"

Sam wasn't sure exactly what to say to Allie. He scrambled to come up with a suitable answer and finally replied "Yes he will or he'll just leave my gift at my home and I can open it when I get back home." He thought sadly this is the first Christmas without Matt. No small token to be found on his bed when he returned home.

"Are you sure?" Allie asked not believing him.

Sam realized that his sadness must have shown in his expression and made Allie not believe him. He schooled his features and tried again to alleviate the little girl's concern. "Yes. He found me a lot of different places when I was in the Army."

Allie gave him an assessing look like she still didn't believe him. Sam thought about the small tokens he and Matt always gave each other. For the past six years they were consumables, a bottle of water, a bag of nuts, or something small they could carry because he was always in the field on Christmas. On the four Christmas's he was with another unit Matt always found a way for his small gift to make it to his bunk regardless of where it was. It was waiting for him when he returned from the field. He guessed Matt could be considered Santa Claus.

Sam smiled trying to convey he was being truthful, or at least as truthful as he could be about the version of Santa Claus little kids believed in. "I promise. I haven't been home in years and Santa Claus always found me wherever I was at."

Pursing her lips together hard like she was thinking and staring into his eyes Allie finally said "Pinky promise?"

Sam wasn't sure what a pinky promise was but he said "Pinky promise." Her little hand moved and she was sticking out her little pinky finger. When he didn't move she grabbed his hand and put their pinky's together and then gave it a little shake. Ah he got it "Yes pinky promise Allie."

She smiled brightly again as she resumed her position with her chin in her hands and her elbows on his chest. "Good. Do you like cookies? We leave cookies for Santy Taws. He eats most of them but leaves some for Daddy cause Daddy likes the cookies too. Lilly won't let Daddy eat any last night. But I think Daddy snucked one. I saw the cinam … cinammammon sugar on his mouth when he read to us" Allie rambled.

"Yeah I like cookies" he answered when she was done. He thought she was trying to say cinnamon.

"What's your favorite? Mine's peanut butter chocolate chip cookies" Allie shared.

Sam grinned and recalled Bella's cookies "Mine is oatmeal raisin with walnuts."

Allie looked sad "We dinna make any of those." Then she brightened again "Mommy helped me make sugar cookies in the shape of a star with red and green sprinkles. Maybe you would like that one?"

"If you made it I'm sure I will." It was then that Sam realized he head was not really hurting, only a dull ache and he felt no nausea. "When do you get up for Christmas?" As soon as he asked he realized she was too little to be able to tell time yet. Her shrug was his answer.

For the next half hour Allie asked him all sorts of questions. His favorite color, did he like dogs or cats or horses, did want to build a snowman, did he like playing dolls, what was his favorite story, did he know how to spell his name, what was his favorite game, who his favorite princess was. It went on and on with questions only a little girl could ask. She also supplied an answer to him for each one of the questions she asked. Sam learned a lot about the little girl.

By the time Allie yawned, laid her head on his chest and said "I like you Uncle Sammy. I'm glad you came to stay with us." Allie had wiggled into a special place in Sam's heart. Sam yawned and gently laid his arm around a sleeping Allie to prevent her from falling off the bed. He smiled and yawned again then slipped back to sleep himself.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Day – Wordy's Home – Family Room_**

There was a bustle of activity and rambunctious, giggling girls unable to sit still as they bounced around the tree squealing at all the presents. Sam was ensconced on the couch with is leg propped up and a blanket over him at the insistence of Shel. He had a large mug of coffee in his hands courtesy of Wordy. He also had a plate of star-shaped sugar cookies with red and green sprinkles in his lap from Allie.

Sam sipped slowly on his coffee as he watched the antics. It was eight-thirty in the morning and the Wordsworth family was gearing up to open presents. Wordy finally finished sorting out all the presents. Sam watched the anticipation on the girls gleaming faces as they looked to their dad. Wordy counted down from ten then shouted "Merry Christmas." Apparently that was the signal to begin opening presents and it was followed by a snowstorm of paper pieces flying around the room.

Squeals of delight followed by tons of thanks yous and hugs given after each gift was opened, was awesome to watch. Sam couldn't remember a better Christmas morning. He liked seeing Wordy and Shel hugging and interacting with their girls. This home was filled with love and care. For the briefest moment it made him really sad. He wished he had this growing up. But he decided to push that away and just live in the moment and experience their joy.

He let his mind wander to how he woke up for the second time this morning. It had been about forty minutes ago. Shouts of Santa came, Santa came from Lilly and Holly and little feet pounding down the stairs woke him. It was followed rather quickly by Wordy telling them to be quiet that Sam was sleeping and reminding them Uncle Sam was not feeling well. It got quiet very quickly.

Wordy had popped into his room and was startled to find Allie sleeping on Sam's chest. Sam had smiled and told Wordy Allie wandered in about four am then fell asleep waiting for the others to wake up. Wordy had come close and whispered to Allie "Santa came. Do you want to see what he brought you?"

The loudest squeal of excitement was emitted from the tiniest body Sam thought. Wordy cringed and said "Oh god Sam I'm sorry your head." He had assured Wordy his head was not hurting much. Allie had scrambled off the bed quickly and raced out to the family room and the squeals and giggles of laughter resumed. Then all three girls rushed back in asking their dad to hurry up.

Wordy had shooed them out then helped him up. Wordy stayed close as he made his way to the family room because he was still a bit unstable on the crutches. They all fussed about him getting him settled onto the couch. Then Wordy started sorting presents as the girls bounded around impatiently. Shel insisted he take the pain meds saying that the decibel level would be off the charts when the girls started opening their presents. He acquiesced and swallowed two of the pills. Shel was right and now he was glad he had done as she had asked.

Allie bounded up to him "Uncle Sam thank you for the crayons and coloring books. I love to color. Thank you for the Sleeping Beauty movie too. Wanna watch it with me later?" He nodded yes then she reached out and hugged him hard.

Next Lilly ran over and hugged him "Uncle Sam how did you know. I've been really, really, really, wanting the doctor Barbie for so long. Thank you, thank you."

Not to be left out Holly skipped over holding her two new My Little Pony's "Uncle Sammy thank you. I love ponies. Shutterfly and Rainbow Dash are my all-time favorites." Holly climbed into his lap and hugged him then kissed his cheek.

As Holly climbed down and the three girls raced back to the tree and more presents Sam ducked his head. He pinched his nose between his eyes trying to hide the tears. He felt choked up with emotion. This was a loving family Christmas morning he had dream of but never had. It felt too good to be real, but it was real. It was the best Christmas ever.

Shel and Wordy exchanged worried glances. Was Sam in pain? Were the girls too loud? Wordy went to Sam and crouched down "You okay Sam? Is it too loud?"

Sam shook his head no. He kept his head down but said "No I'm fine. Give me a second and I'll be okay."

Wordy patted his shoulder as he rose and said "Okay, but you let us know if it is too loud." Sam shook his head yes. After a few moments he composed himself enough to lift his head. If someone were to look closely there were still traces of tears in his eyes. The girls finally opened all their gifts and Wordy and Shel opened theirs. Sam smiled thinking that today, being able to be part of their morning, was a precious gift.

But he was shocked when the three girls ran back over to him. Each of them had a small package in their hands and huge smiles plastered on their faces. Lilly was elected spokes girl "Uncle Sammy. We didn't know until last night you were gonna be with us today. So we didn't get to buy you anything. But we made you something."

Lilly held out her wrapped gift. Sam was stunned beyond words. He reached out and took the present. Both Allie and Holly handed him their presents. He stared at them in his lap. He was blinking rapidly trying to clear the tears that threatened. He finally found his voice "Thank you girls."

Holly was impatient and was bouncing "Open them."

Sam smiled at Holly. Out of the blue her bouncing reminded him of Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. He picked up Holly's present to open first because it looked like she would rip it open for him if he didn't hurry up. He found three popsicle sticks that had been glued on top of each other in the center so it made a snowflake. The sticks were painted white and covered in glitter. There was a loop of white ribbon attached to it. Holly had made him an ornament.

He was touched and said "Thank you it is beautiful. You made this yourself?"

Holly nodded "It's for your Christmas tree."

Sam gave her a hug and thanked her again. He didn't think it was wise to say he did not have a tree. Actually his apartment still didn't have much of anything in it. However, he had bought himself a black swivel chair as his Christmas present to himself. No more sitting on the floor.

When he released Holly from the hug Lilly said "Open mine next."

Sam complied and he found it was another ornament. This one was three popsicle sticks glued at the ends forming a triangle. They were painted green with colorful buttons glued on it. In the middle of one of the sticks a small square piece of brown paper was glued for the trunk of the tree. At the tip of the tree was glued a cutout of a yellow star and a loop of green ribbon.

"Beautiful Lilly. I'm going to love hanging this one on my tree too. Thank you." He gave her a hug.

He looked to Allie "Yours now." He unwrapped her present. There were five popsicle sticks painted yellow with glitter on them. It was apparent that she had attempted to glue them together but it had come undone. He looked up at her.

Allie was standing there with crocodile tears in her eyes and a quiver on her lips "It's broke" she cried.

Sam reached out and gathered the little girl into his lap and held her in his arms as he softly said "Just needs a little glue. How about we fix it together? Go get the glue and we can do it now." He thumbed away the tears as he tried not to cry himself at the distress on Allie's face.

Lilly said "I'll get the glue. Allie it will be okay I'll help too." Then she ran off to get it.

Holly piped in "Me too."

Sam looked up to see Wordy and Shel with their arms around each other watching. There was a glisten of unshed tears in their eyes but it was of happiness. Wordy mouthed 'thank you Sam'. In very short order the four of them, even though only one set of hands was needed, worked together to position the sticks properly and re-glue it into the shape of a star. It was carefully set on the end table so the glue could dry.

Sam pulled Allie into a hug and said "Thank you. Not only do I have a beautiful ornament from you I have a beautiful memory of working on it with you and your sisters." Allie kissed his cheek then hopped down with a huge smile on her face.

Shel gathered up the girls to go make brunch. Wordy went and got Sam and himself a fresh mug of coffee. When he returned he sat next to Sam.

They sat in silence for a while each in their own thoughts. Wordy broke the silence "So what time did you want to go to your friend's place? I can run you over and then pick you up when you are done."

Sam replied quietly "It can wait. No need to leave your family on Christmas. I can catch up with him anytime."

Wordy's heart dropped to his stomach. He was now pretty sure Sam had been lying to them. There was no friend's place. For some reason Sam must not want them to know he was going to be alone on Christmas. That's why he chose to stay in the hospital. He had to find out for sure.

So he pushed when he would normally drop it. "Sam there was no friend was there. You were lying to me. To us."

Sam immediately answered "No. No I was not lying. I wouldn't lie to the team."

Wordy turned to him with a serious look "Then who is this friend?"

"Matt" Sam said barely audible.

Confused Wordy said "Did you just say Matt?"

Sam nodded.

Wordy asked "You mean your best friend Matt. The one you told Ed about?"

Sam nodded.

Still perplexed Wordy said "You said you were going to spend time at your friend's place. Does he have a house or something?"

Sam shook his head no.

Speaking in his concerned fatherly tone; the one he used when one of his girls needed help Wordy asked "Sam I'm not following you. Just what did you mean? Where is your friend's place?"

Sam looked at Wordy. For the second time in a day he wondered what it would have been like if Wordy had been his dad or his dad had been like Wordy. It was time to come clean with him. He had opened his home to him. Wordy and Shel allowed him to share in their Christmas joy. For that he owed him an explanation.

Sam sighed then brushed at the tears that threatened again "I was going to visit Matt at his place today. His place is at Green Acres Cemetery."

Floored, utterly floored is what Wordy felt. He moved and pulled Sam into a tight hug. God damn Sam's only plan was to visit his dead best friend at the cemetery. Sam had made it seem like he was going to have a happy time with a friend. Sam must think everyone on Team One was so damned cold and uncaring.

Wordy's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Sam's arms wrap around him and return the hug. He felt a slight shake of Sam's shoulders. He could now feel wetness on his neck where Sam's face was. Sam was crying. Ah shit Sam was crying.

Poor kid. Shel was right Sam was lonely. But he had Team One now. He would show him he did not have to be alone now. He tightened his hug and he felt Sam do the same.

"Sam you don't have to be alone. You are always welcome here. My home is open to you anytime. You can call me anytime too; night or day" Wordy kindly told Sam.

After several more minutes Wordy gently pushed back a bit so he could see Sam's face. Sam kept his head down. Wordy could see the red tinge. He lifted Sam's face "Nothing to be embarrassed about Sam. Real men cry. We are human too. Real men need help too. It is not weakness to admit you need help."

Shel had been watching for a while. The girls were eating in the kitchen and she had come to get Kevin and Sam. Shel knelt down next to them. "Sam?"

Sam couldn't bring himself to look at Shel. His voice gravely with emotion he said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to screw up your Christmas. I'll just call a cab and go home. Thank you for everything Shel, Wordy."

Shel reached up and gently turned Sam's face to hers and calmly asked "What did Kevin just say? Were you listening?"

Wordy's statements rang in his head. He wanted to believe him. But it was hard. Trust did not come easy for him. He had been hurt too many times when he trusted someone.

Both Shel and Wordy watched Sam think. They both saw the hint of fear and the confusion and longing in Sam's eyes. He has expressive eyes Shel thought. You could almost see his soul in the depth of those blue eyes. He was a lonely man with much hurt she could see.

Making a decision Shel said "For now, for today, let it go. Just be with us here. Enjoy today. The rest will come in time. We want you here with us. Our girls want you here too. Let's get you something to eat. You must be starving by now."

Sam could do that. He could commit to today. He could be here today. It could be a start.

Allie bounded to the kitchen door and yelled loudly out to the family room "Uncle Sammy come eat. Mommy makes great pancakes and we have bacon too. I won and you're gonna sit by me. You gotta come eat cause Mommy said we could make oatmeal raisin cookies with walmuts after we finish."

Sam chuckled as he said quietly so only Shel and Wordy heard "walmuts."

Shel smiled "I love being their mom; they give me little chuckles every day. You know, Allie is very taken with you. Usually she is very shy and does not talk to men. She rarely says more than one or two words to Spike, Ed, Greg or Lou and she's known them since she was born. But with you she is a Niagara Falls of words. She sees something in you she likes and trusts."

Standing up she said "I'll give you two a minute. Hot pancakes coming up."

When they were alone Wordy offered "If you would like, this afternoon when the girls are napping I can take you to visit Matt."

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing for the count of ten. He opened his eyes and looked at Wordy "It's my first Christmas without Matt. He was a trusted friend and brother to me for ten years. He kept me alive in some pretty bad situations. Thank you Wordy. I'd really like that."

 _... And there began a life-long friendship with trust deeper and stronger than any blood brotherhood._

.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I hope you enjoyed this short story showing how Sam begins to trust Wordy and gives a basis for Sam calling out for Wordy in chapter 23 of_ _ **Belonging**_ _. It also introduces how Sam became wrapped around Allie's little finger. Let me know what you thought._

 _If this is the first story of mine you have read and liked my style check out my profile page for details on my other FP stories if interested._

 ** _Reviews do make my day. It's like a nice pat on the back or a smile letting me know that you enjoy and appreciate my efforts._**


End file.
